Overdue
by Fidelis Scriptor
Summary: When Thorin Oakenshield, captain of the football team at Erebor University, walks into the library demanding a book on war strategies, library aide Bilbo can't seem to stop how hard he's crushing on the senior. Can two completely different beings find love while finishing Mr. Balin's essay? Fluff AU. Thilbo Bagginshield.


"Anyone here? Hello?"

Bilbo dropped the book he was carrying and cursed as he swiftly caught it. He balanced himself on the ladder before looking around the cavernous room of the oldest library in all of Dale. Seeing no one, he muttered darkly about pranking jocks that probably came back to finish the paintball splatter in the lounge room. It had taken him and Ori over a week to get all the paint off the portrait of Dickens!

"Hey! You up there!"

At that startlingly close and loud shout, Bilbo started and almost fell off the ladder again. He did slip a few steps and drop his glasses though.

"Yes?" He called tersely, glaring at the bulky figure standing by the ladder.

"Are you the library guy?"

Wincing at the gruff voice, Bilbo reaches the bottom of the ladder and places the large book on the table before turning to look for his glasses. "Yes, I am. Just let me find my-"

A hand shot into Bilbo's blurry eyesight and he pulled bakc in surprise before taking his glasses back. "Oh, well, thank you?

"I need to find a book on the War of Khazad-dum."

"War of-I don't think you realize how many books there are on that subject. Can you be a bit more specific?" Bilbo said, looking up for the the first time at the man who disturbed the calming atmosphere of Dale Library. He almost fainted.

Thorin 'Oakenshield' Durin, captain of the Erebor Warriors, was standing in front of Bilbo with a scowl on his face. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, several beads and gems catching the dim sunlight from the high windows. He had a trimmed stubble that made him seem older than a college senior, and his dark blue shirt showed off his toned, tan muscles. Everything about him commanded attention, and there was a sense of elegant stubbornness that gave Bilbo a strange sense of deja vu.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Thorin asked, noticing the bright red tint to the teen's cheeks. He had been expecting to see an old librarian telling him to hush, not a small pale man with dirty blonde curls. He had on a green striped button up with a blue cardigan and casual jeans, red and white trainers standing out against the dark wooden floors. Something gave Thorin the sense of familiarity with the man, but he didn't know what. Not that he minded much.

"Oh, uh, yes. I'm Bilbo, the library aide in charge while Professor Grey is away," Bilbo stuttered, looking away from Thorin's storm blue eyes. He had to get a grip of himself before Thorin threw him in a trash can or something!

"Yeah, I just need a book," Thorin said, trying hard not to pay attention to the guy's large, doe-like eyes. The sense of deja vu was strange and he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"Oh, of course. What part of the Khuzud-dum war?"

"Battle strategies."

"We have several on that topic, but they are on the tallest bookshelf here. It will take me a few minutes to get them down for you," Bilbo said easily, getting back into his element while trying to not look at Thorin. His heart was thumping and he knew (from previous heartbreaks) that it could mean trouble for his health. Especially if he started thinking about Thorin's well defined, muscular chest...

Shaking his head of those thoughts, Bilbo gives Thorin a hesitant smile before heading toward the bookcase, missing the surprised smile on he football player's face. Thorin didn't stop himself from admiring the view from behind of the library aide. He was a little surprised by his attraction to the small bookworm, but he didn't mind. Erebor University was known for its openness, and Thorin had his share of relationships, but he hadn't ever been with a bookworm. Something told him, though, that this curly-haired man was more than a one night stand and he curious as to how special Bilbo was.

As he climbed the ladder, Bilbo could feel Thorin watching him. Blushing, he realized that he wouldn't be opposed to a date with Thorin. But Bilbo was a virgin and he wasn't the one-night-stand kind of guy. A football player like Thorin would definitely have better options than a library aide.

Once Bilbo had the book, he climbed down and went over to the desk, lost in his thoughts. Thorin followed him and handed over his student ID, watching the way the dim light caught Bilbo's curls and made them look golden. He barely registered when Bilbo handed him the book and his ID. He had made a decision. "Do you want to go get some lunch?"

Tripping over the books behind the desk, Bilbo gripped the counter and pulled himself back up, cursing. He straightened his askew glasses, blushing furiously. Of all the things Thorin could ask him..."Pardon? Did you just-"

"Yeah, I just asked you to lunch. Are you coming or what" Thorin asked, nerves obvious in his gruff voice. He tried to keep his toughness, but the brilliant smile Bilbo gave him almost melted him.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Author's note: So I felt bad over the fact that I didn't post anything over the three weeks I was gone. Also, I just updated Red Coat for those who are reading that. And I am going to be posting more one shots just to give me a change.


End file.
